Oblivious To Love
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: "Because I love you, you oblivious twit!"


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the Bottom**

 **Word Count - 781**

* * *

 **Oblivious To Love**

* * *

"Hestia!" Tonks called, letting the door slam as she entered the flat the two young women shared. "Hestia! Dammit, I know you're here!"

Hestia stayed where she was in her room, sitting at her desk, pouring over the bills she needed to pay and the bank statement that was telling her she couldn't afford to.

"I was shouting you, didn't you hear me?" Tonks asked, leaning up against the door frame. Hestia looked up at her, worry lines more pronounced than ever on her face.

"I'm busy, Dora," she murmured, turning her attention back to the papers.

"We're going out tonight. You need to get ready!"

Hestia snorted. "The only place I'm going is to the food bank," she replied. "I have to try and find a way to cut costs or I'm going to have to move out. I really don't want to move back home. Can you imagine my mother?"

Both women shuddered at the thought of the reaction Nora, Hestia's mother, would have, if Hestia returned home having failed to make it in London like she'd sworn she would.

"I've told you a thousand times," Tonks said, moving over to the desk. "Let me take care of the rent and bills for a while. It's not like I can't afford it."

Hestia shook her head, frustrated. "No. I'm not going to be some freeloader."

Tonks sighed. "It wouldn't be like that and you know it. You're my best friend, and I really don't want you to leave. Like, really, really, really don't want you to leave. So… let me take care of the money for a while."

She got up from her worn desk chair and left her bedroom, Dora tailing behind her.

"Look, you'd let your partner pay for shit if you were married, right?"

Hestia blinked. "Obviously."

Dora smirked. "So marry me."

Hestia frowned. "Excuse you?"

"Marry me. Then you can't complain about me buying you stuff or paying for things. It makes perfect sense!"

"It's illegal."

"It's a good idea!" Dora argued. "Is marrying me really such a repulsive idea?"

When Hestia looked at her, she was surprised to see that her friend actually looked hurt. "I didn't say it was a bad idea, just that it's illegal," she murmured.

Squeezing Tonks' arm, Hestia continued down the corridor and closed herself in the bathroom. She looked around the messy bathroom and rolled her eyes indulgently. Tonks was so untidy sometimes.

She didn't understand why Tonks had taken her under her wing. The woman was so… big, personality wise, and Hestia in comparison was like a mouse. A brown mouse. Dull, boring and unimaginative. She didn't have nice clothes, or a fast car. She wasn't funny or overly intelligent.

All Hestia really knew was how to write fiction. That was part of the reason she was so poor; struggling authors weren't exactly known for being rich.

Only if she ever managed to pen something even remotely good would she finally not have to worry about where the next rent check was coming from.

The hardest part about admitting she'd failed would be leaving Dora behind. She really didn't want to leave her friend, loud as she was, Tonks was the best friend Hestia had ever had.

Cleaning her hands, Hestia left the bathroom, only to find Tonks waiting for her in the hallway holding a dress.

"Put this on, we're going out. Don't tell me no, it won't fly."

Hestia opened her mouth to argue, but Dora's glare was so fierce that she quickly closed it again. She got changed, and then sat, silent and pliable as Tonks weaved her magic on her hair and made her up. She could always go to the food bank in the morning.

…

Many drinks and much dancing later, the two women fell into their flat, laughing raucously and hushing each other for it.

They collapsed onto the sofa, leaning into each other.

"Glad I talked you into going out?" Dora asked, when they'd calmed down.

Hestia nodded. "It was fun. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," Dora assured her.

Hestia shook her head sadly. "I've never been that lucky. It won't be long until I have to leave, you know."

Dora scowled at her, and sat forward. "You're not leaving," she snapped. "You can't."

Hestia frowned. "Why?"

Facing her, Dora leant over her. "Because I love you, you oblivious twit."

She ended her words with a soft kiss.

Hestia blinked as she pulled away. "Wow."

Dora smiled. "Stay. Let me look after you. I love you."

A small smile was playing on Hestia's lips when she repeated, "Wow."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Disney - Friend Like Me - Write about someone with a big personality

Showtime - 4. What Is This Feeling? - AU Roommates

Days Of The Month - White Shirt Day - Two or more Order Members

Character Appreciation - Write about someone poor

Lyric Alley - 22. I've never been that lucky

Serpent - 62. African Twig Snake - "I didn't say it was a bad idea, just that it's illegal."


End file.
